1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reader-printer in which a recorded image in a film may be projected and observed on a viewing screen and in which a desired image may be projected upon a photosensitive medium to provide a print, and more particularly to a reader-printer which attaches importance to the printing function and can accomplish mass production of prints at high speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reader-printers have been used to record the images of subjects in a microfilm on a reduced scale and to observe the recorded images in the microfilm or to have them printed. The printing systems in the conventional reader-printers have been of the silver salt stabilization type, the electrofax type, the diazo type or the dry silver type, and any of these printing systems has involved a stationary exposure process which is an overall exposure effected on stationary sensitive paper as is done on the screen. In addition to these systems, a printing system using a movable electrophotographic sensitive medium is known which adopts slit-exposure to effect exposure on the photosensitive medium as it is moved.